Look For The Girl With The Broken Smile
by dreamsaremyescape
Summary: Song fic. for She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5.Thought of this, while listening to the song, and voila! Read and review!


She Will Be Loved

_I don't mind spendin' every day _

_Out on your corner, in the pourin' rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_She Will Be Loved – Maroon 5_

Beautiful. That's what Elijah Goldsworthy thought of her. Beautiful, damaged goods. They were friends, though. Nothing more. Because, she was with _him._ Clare Edwards, his best friend, dating that asshole, KC Guthrie. It was always the same, though. KC would cheat on her, and Clare would run back to Eli. Because, secretly, she loved him. And she knew that he loved her, too. But, she would never leave KC. She would take him back, every time. Why? Because she could never find the courage to leave him. He would always cheat on her, and even if she caught him, he would go back, and do it again, the next week, anyway. He had her under his control. That's what he loved about it. He could go off with whatever girl he wanted, then go right back to Clare, who was waiting with open arms. Every time she caught him cheating, she would run to him. Her safe haven, her savior. Eli. And she knew that it hurt him for her to go back and forth between him and KC like that, but that's the price he would pay for the girl he loves. And he does it over again, even when he knows that he'll end up with a broken heart. But he doesn't mind. Because he loves her. And he would do anything for her. Even if it meant that he would be hurt. When, in the end, that was always the case. But, whenever she came back to him, she would confess how much she hated her relationship with KC, and how she wanted to be with him, but would go back to KC, as soon as he apologized, taking him back, acting as if nothing had ever happened. And, until he would cheat again, she stayed away from Eli. Even though she loved him. Because, if she got caught cheating, he would never let her hear the end of it. So that's why she would wait until she had an excuse. She knew how much she was hurting Eli, playing him like that, but he knew she didn't do it on purpose. And that was one of the things he loved about her. She could never intentionally hurt anyone, which is why she could never find the courage to break it off with KC. Even though she knew she meant nothing to him. But, she went back to him. The cycle goes on, repeating itself, never-ending. And even though Eli never complained about this, he begged her, silently, to break the cycle. But, KC wouldn't have it. The one time Clare had the courage to leave him, he wouldn't let her. She was sucked into it. Because that's how vulnerable she had become. It killed Eli to see her so hurt, and he even confronted KC about it, once. They got into a fight. Eli said that Clare didn't deserve the terrible treatment KC gave her, and that he knew Clare would never have the courage to break up with him, and that he should just do it. But, KC responded by telling Eli to stay the hell out of his relationship, that he could do whatever he wanted. He got pleasure out of the fact that Clare had no control in the relationship. And the quarreling between the two grew worse, over time. But that was the price he would pay. And if he were to go back in time, to when he first met Clare, and first found out about her horrible relationship, he would do it all over again. He took comfort in that fact, because that just proved how strong his love for her was. And he would stick by her, every time she ran to him, waiting until she would finally snap, and leave KC. He didn't mind, as long as he got to spend time with her. When he was with her, nothing else mattered. But when she was gone, Eli would think about the situation. He would contemplate whether or not he should just try to convince Clare to leave KC, once and for all. But, every time he brought that up around her, they always ended up arguing. Because, she would explain her reasoning for staying with him, but he would always argue that that wasn't the only reason that she stayed with KC. But then, words would be said, insults thrown, and they wouldn't talk for days. Until, of course, KC cheated, again. Then, Eli will have completely forgotten their argument, and so will Clare. He would be there to catch her, because he just loved her that much. And he would take her back. Again. Because it was always the same. The cycle. But, no matter what, she will be loved. By him. Because, whether they wanted to admit it or not, they couldn't say goodbye.

**A/N: I know I started this thing a while ago, but when this song came up, I just had to use it! I might do more songs, too. Along with my new story, Falling For My Best Friend. Not my best, but you could always review with constructive criticism.:D**


End file.
